Deux êtres déchus
by xQueen
Summary: OS ; Comment Bella va-t-elle vivre sa rupture avec le beau vampire ? " Ne fait pas d'actes stupides ou téméraires, Bella." Tiendra-t-elle sa promesse ?Rien n'est moins sûr..


_« Tu ne me reverras plus. Je ne reviendrai pas. Poursuis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerai plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. »_

Elle lui a appris à vivre, il lui a appris à aimer et pourtant il s'en est allé, la laissant seule et faible dans ces bois sombres et humides.

Cela faisait à présent 8 mois qu'Edward était parti, quittant Bella pour une autre vie, une place dans la coulisse qu'elle ne pouvait voir.

Depuis son départ, elle ne vit plus les rayons du soleil cogner contre sa peau d'ivoire. Il l'avait bel et bien quitté, elle s'en rappelait très bien. Elle n'était plus jamais sortie se promener dans cette forêt devenue à présent son lieu ennemi, sa tombe. Le lycée ne lui manquait pas, Mike Newton et Jessica Stanley encore moins. Seule Angela avait l'âme pour comprendre sa douleur mais Bella refusait tout contact avec le monde extérieur.

Charlie avait mille et une fois tenté de renvoyer Bella chez Renée, à nouveau à Phoenix dans l'Arizona, mais elle se buttée à vouloir rester ici, à Forks, cette petite bourgade de l'état de Washington. Son cœur brisé lui répété de ne plus rien se remémorer, comme interdite de se souvenir. Elle ne pouvait suivre ce chemin là, elle était pétrifiée, terrifiée d'oublier. D'oublier le moindre détail de sa présence, de leurs présences.

Pour la première fois depuis son départ, Charlie parti à la pêche avec son meilleur ami ; Billy Black, chef de la réserve Quilleute. Bella restait comme depuis 8 mois à présent, assise sur son lit, vêtue d'un simple t-shirt, d'une paire de tennis et d'un jean tout en lisant pour la énième fois Les Hauts de Hurlevent d' Emily Brontë. Jacob, le fils de Billy avait tenté de renouer le contact avec elle et se fut avec un silence total qu'il fut renvoyé chez lui.  
Pour elle, la vie n'était plus rien, elle n'avait plus de sens sans lui. Lui qui, était devenu son soleil sous cette verdure trop imposante, lui qui, ne cessait de la faire rougir tout en la trouvant jolie. Tout en se remémorant ces instants passés à ses côtés, son cœur ne cessait de saigner depuis tous ces mois. Il n'y avait jamais eu un moment sans que ses larmes ne se stoppèrent sauf lorsqu'il fallait affronter Charlie pour ne pas être réexpédié à Phoenix et durant ses courtes nuits de sommeil.

D'énormes cernes violines ornées son visage, devenu aigri et triste. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus aussi brillants et chocolatés qu'ils ne l'étaient quant le vent leur soufflé dessus lors des escapades en forêt sur son dos. Ses fines jambes peinées à porter son buste si menu. Son corps n'était plus le même, sa vie semblait déchue.  
La mort était dans toutes ces pensées, la vie ne vallée plus la peine d'exister. Le claire de lune lui était devenu insupportable, craquant à chaque première note jouée, éclatant chacun des objets à ses côtés. Elle n'avait que pour souvenir de lui, son visage dans sa tête, toutes les photos prisent s'avérées s'être envolées lorsqu'il s'en est allé.  
Tant de pages gribouillées de portraits de l'être qu'elle aimait étaient éparpillés sur toute la surface de sa chambre, ne voulant oublier le visage de celui qui lui avait donné pour la première et unique fois de sa vie, le sentiment d'aimer.

Elle rangée sa chambre pour la première fois depuis des mois, étrange sentiment de nostalgie, elle se devait de le faire. Vêtements lavés, pliés puis rangés. Cd alignés par ordre des années, bouquins rangés par auteurs préférés, toute sa chambre fut en un rien de temps redevenue celle qu'elle était lorsqu'il était encore présent.  
Elle fit une machine pour Charlie, rangeant la vaisselle sale laissée dans l'évier puis passa les poussières dans toute la maison. Une sorte de dernier rituel, une dernière retouche avant de tout quitter.  
Assise sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine, elle prit papier et stylo soigneusement choisis. De sa plus belle écriture elle écrivit, une longue lettre qu'elle plia dans une enveloppe après avoir finit de l'écrire.

Ses clés de voiture en main, son coupe vent sous le bras, elle claqua la porte légèrement, regardant cette maisonnette blanche pour la dernière fois. La Chevrolet rouge démarra en trombe, la pluie battait ridement contre son pare-brise mais sa vitesse de faisait que s'accroître. Roulant droit devant vers la réserve indienne, La Push n'était plus qu'à deux kilomètres de là.

Personne ne semblait s'amuser sur le chemin principal, le vent s'abattait trop sur la plage. Bella continua encore quelques mètres puis gara sa voiture sur un chemin boueux en haut de la forêt. Elle sortie vêtue de son coupe vent, s'apprêtant à affronter le vent et la pluie glaciale. Ne perdant pas courage elle ne cessée de marcher vers la plus haute falaise de la réserve indienne.

Du haut de la falaise, elle observée durant quelques minutes les vagues se ruer les unes contre les autres sans aucune douleur. Elle vit des rochers, un sourire crispé se dessiné sur son visage, elle enviée ses vagues se briser entre elles sans qu'elles ne puissent ressentir le moindre mal. Une larme perlée sur sa joue, disant adieu à sa vie d'insignifiante humaine.

Ses dernières pensées lui étaient destinées, à lui, l'être sans laquelle sa vie n'aurait pas été chamboulée, sans laquelle elle n'aurait pas su ce que signifié le verbe aimer.

-** Adieu Edward. Je t'aime.**

Ses cheveux virevoltés au souffle du vent, prenant une dernière respiration puis, se jeta de la falaise, le cœur brisé, l'âme meurtrie. La chute semblait être sans fin et pourtant elle n'avait plus peur à présent. Tant d'épreuves passées, rien n'étaient comparait à ce qu'elle avait put vivre. Lorsque son corps fragile heurta les rochers, elle n'eut le temps de ressentir la moindre douleur, son âme s'envolé vers les cieux, son cœur cessa de battre.

Alice n'eut le temps d'intervenir, Bella avait minutieusement préparé cet acte. Elle vit quelques minutes plus tard, bien trop tard pour la sauvée, le corps inerte de Bella encré sur ce gros rocher au bas de la falaise. Un cri de douleur se fit entendre dans toute la réserve. Traité ou non, les Cullen n'étaient plus à ça près, la mort de l'une des leurs venait d'être annoncée.

La tribu arriva sur ses gardes, voyant ces vampires sur leur territoire. L'odeur du sang de Bella se propagé, les Quilleutes comprirent sans même prononcer un mot ce que le destin leur avait préparé.  
Le corps fut repêché quelques minutes plus tard, Charlie rappliqué luttant contre les larmes, s'interdisant d'y croire. Lorsqu'il aperçu le corps sans vie de son unique fille, ses genoux rencontrèrent violement le sol, sa vie rêvée en sa compagnie prit fin, ici.

La pluie était au rendez-vous en ce jour du seigneur. Aujourd'hui on pleurait la mort d'une fille, d'une amie, d'une camarade ou encore celle de l'amour de sa vie. Le prêtre lu la lettre d'adieu de Bella. Il pleuvait mais en réalité c'était Dieu qui pleurait l'arrivée d'un ange parmi ses cieux.

_« Á tous._

_Je ne peux continuer à vivre ainsi, sans lui, sans la moitié de mon être. Aussi égoïste que cela puisse être, je préfère me damner avec application, sans retenue, sans au revoir._

_Papa, je regrette de n'avoir pus te connaître plus longtemps et pourtant, pour moi, tu resteras en moi un père exemplaire. J'ai préféré souffrir en silence, une chose venant sûrement de toi, je suppose. Je n'ai sus te dire à quel point je t'aimais, sache à présent que jamais je n'ai cessais de t'admirer._

_Maman, ne te blâme pas, je sais qu'au font de toi tu t'en voudras de ne pas m'avoir gardé à tes côtés et pourtant, ceci était mon destin, mourir par amour, mourir sans l'être aimé. Phil et toi méritez d'être heureux, de vivre votre nouvelle vie comme vous le souhaitez. Je t'aime, moi, ton livre ouvert._

_Angela, toi l'une de mes uniques amies, garde la tête haute. Je ne doute pas un instant que tu deviendras la journaliste que tu souhaites tant devenir, montre ce que tu vaux, ce que tu es. Merci pour ces moments de complicité, d'amitié._

_La famille Cullen sachez que je ne vous en veux en rien. Votre départ était justifié en fin de compte et je n'ai jamais cessais de vous aimer, aussi loin que vous puissiez être. Vous, ma seconde famille, les parents liés que je n'ai jamais eux, les frères et sœurs auxquels je n'ai jamais eu droit, on se retrouvera peut-être qui sait.._

_Et pour finir, à toi Edward, l'amour de ma vie. Je ne peux oublier nos instants passés ensemble, ce lien qui nous unissez, du moins c'est ce que je pensais. Ma dernière pensée te sera dédiée à jamais. Ne fais rien qui blesserait tes proches, ne soit pas aussi égoïste que moi. Je ne sais pas si tu lieras ces quelques lignes, mais la vie sans toi m'est tout bonnement impossible. Le stupide agneau ne peut vivre sans ce lion masochiste. Je t'ai aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai où que Dieu décidera de me mener._

_C'est ainsi que s'achève ma vie, les mains tremblantes, les larmes déferlantes._

_Je vous ai tous aimé du mieux qu'une simple petite humaine pouvait le faire._

_Nous nous reverrons bientôt, en attendant, je vous surveillerai de là où je serai._

_Prenez soin de vous._

_Je vous aime._

_Bella._

_Ps : Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. »_

Renée agenouillait devant le cercueil de Bella, pleurait de tout son cœur, sachant que sa fille ne remontera jamais à la surface de la terre. Charlie n'était pas bien loin, lui prenant le bras pour ne pas qu'elle chute dans ce trou sans fin, celui dans lequel siégera les restes de leur fille pour l'éternité.

Alors que toute la ville s'en allait en pleure, les Cullen venaient se recueillir sur la tombe de cette humaine irremplaçable. Tous vêtus de noir, ils s'avancèrent vers la tombe déjà posée, pouvant y lire des messages sur pierres des proches de Bella. La lettre de Bella fut encadrée et déposée à leurs côtés.

_« Á notre fille, qui si jeune s'en est allée. La perte d'un enfant est le pire supplice que des parents puissent connaître. »_

_« Á notre amie qui venant d'Arizona a su ensoleiller nos vies. »_

Esmée sanglotait, sa troisième fille venait de rendre l'âme, Carlisle ne pouvait la réconforter. Alice n'était plus à même de tenir sur ses jambes, sa sœur, sa meilleure amie n'avait put tenir le choque, l'amour était une dure épreuve. Jasper tenté avec tant bien que de mal de la relever, ne pouvant plus contenir toutes ces émotions à lui seul. Il continuait à répéter que tout était de sa faute, si seulement il n'avait pas essayer de sauter sur Bella le soir de son anniversaire, rien de cela ne se serait produit, ils ne seraient pas partis et Edward aurait continué à prendre soin d'elle.

Rosalie tombait les masques, se laissant tomber elle aussi à genoux. Elle ne cessait de s'en vouloir, de ne pas avoir su avouer ses réels sentiments pour la sœur qu'elle aimée et jalousée en secret. Emmett ne pu s'empêcher de se pencher à son tour, le grizzly ne ferait plus peur à une mouche, sa sœur venait de partir là où probablement il n'irait jamais.

Edward restait en retrait sous un chaine du cimetière, attendant que sa famille le laisse dire ses adieux à sa bien-aimée, seul.

La famille eut du mal à quitter des yeux cette pierre tombale, se jurant de ne plus jamais se lier d'amitié avec le moindre humain. La même expérience n'était pas à tenter, même vampire, une personne ne peut se permettre de vivre cela plusieurs fois dans sa vie, bien que cela arrive. Ils étaient fautifs pour certains autant que pour d'autres, ils le savaient et au font d'eux-mêmes ne le nié pas.

Le vent ne cessait de caressait la chevelure cuivrée du bel adonis qui s'avançait à présent vers le monument représentant celle qui l'avait fait revivre. Il ne put retenir un sanglot, par sa faute elle s'en est allée, là où il ne pouvait être en ce moment même. Ses genoux se plièrent sous un poids invisible et ses mains s'accrochèrent désespérément à ce monument de pierre encré dans le sol. Lui qui avait juré que l'amour de Bella n'était pas si intense s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. La pire erreur de sa vie, le pire acte qu'il est pu faire de sa vie d'immortel.  
Lorsqu'il découvrit l'écriture de l'amour de sa vie, il ne put s'empêcher de se replier sur lui-même.

Continuant sa lecture, il acheva celle-ci avec les lignes le concernant. La vérité le gifla de plein fouet, elle n'avait jamais cessée de l'aimer plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle ne pouvait vivre sans lui, il ne pouvait vivre sans elle et pourtant, quelques mois auparavant, pour sa protection il s'en est allé, emportant avec lui sa propre vérité.  
Il sortit d'un sac noir de velours une plaque gravée, la plaça aux côtés des deux autres et des immenses bouquets de fleurs.

_« Á mon ange où sans elle la vie n'est rien. Á jamais dans mon cœur meurtrit par son absence. »_

L'orage éclata au dessus du vampire, rien de pouvait l'atteindre hormis Bella, ni même le froid, ni même la pluie. Sans la moindre envie de vivre éternellement seul, loin du nouveau monde où airé l'âme de Bella, Edward avait d'ores et déjà prit sa décision.

Demain, sur la grande place de Volterra, lorsque le clocher sonnera les douze coups de midi, il s'exposera. Provoquant la colère des Volturi, il rejoindra sa belle dans un petit coin du paradis.

Deux êtres meurtris, deux âmes déchues. Un amour interdit, un destin re-conçue.

La vie continuée son long chemin, tandis que nos deux camarades se retrouvaient, pour ne plus jamais se quitter.

[...]

**Fin**


End file.
